Expansion or control joints are known in the art. While conventional expansion or control joints fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements to an extent, they do not disclose expansion or control joints with a structure such that sealant can be placed within opening(s) between the expansion or control joint and the building material, such as stucco. Therefore, the sealant does not sufficiently bond to the expansion and control joint and to the building material, and the sealant cannot prevent water penetration at the interface between the expansion or control joint and the building material. For example, in a conventional M type expansion or control joint, the top center of the M may include a removable tape. The tape creates a V shaped cavity that prevents the building material (e.g., stucco, synthetic, cement, or other suitable material) from spreading into the V shaped cavity during installation. The building material is troweled on using the expansion or control joint as a gauge to trowel the building material to its top edge. After the building material has cured, though, there is no significant bond between the building material and the expansion or control joint, thus allowing water penetration at an interface between the expansion or control joint and the building material. Substantial damage may be caused, over time, as the water penetrates the interface and finds its way under the building material between the building material and a substrate on which the building material is applied.
Water penetrating into the expansion or control joint and under the building material compromises the structural integrity of the joint and building material. Water may also remain stagnant and promote fungal and mold growth, which can not only further compromise the structural integrity of the building material but also cause health problems for individuals in proximity. Water penetration can also damage the aesthetic of the wall from which the building material is made.
Typically, a sealant can be used to prevent water penetration. However, conventional expansion or control joints do not have enough space at the interface between the building material and the expansion or control joint to insert a sufficient amount of sealant to create a bond to both the expansion or control joint and the building material, in order to prevent water penetration.
It was not contemplated how this space could be created without compromising functionality, cost of manufacture, and/or ease of installation of the expansion or control joint, while still conforming to industry standards such as the Whole Building Design Guide, ASTM International, American Institute of Architects, MasterSpec, Department of Defense and/or Department of Veterans Affairs with regards to how wide the space can be, width-to-depth ratios, application of joint sealants and other specifications.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system that enables secure bonding between an expansion or control joint and a building material while preventing water penetration between the building material and the expansion or control joint. However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill how the art could be advanced.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate disclosure of the invention, Applicants in no way disclaim these technical aspects, and it is contemplated that the claimed invention may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.
The present invention may address one or more of the problems and deficiencies of the prior art discussed above. However, it is contemplated that the invention may prove useful in addressing other problems and deficiencies in a number of technical areas. Therefore, the claimed invention should not necessarily be construed as limited to addressing any of the particular problems or deficiencies discussed herein.
In this specification, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge, or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.